lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhudaur
Easternmost of the three sections of Arnor, Rhudaur (S."Trollshaw" Bl."Red Sky") was the wildest, most rugged, and least populated region in the North Kingdom. When Arnor was sundered in T.A. 861, Rhudaur became an independent realm. It was a culturally diverse and politically volatile territory with a relatively small Dúnadan population. Hillmen (Hi. "Noi Trevan") and later, migrating Dunmen, formed the majority of its populace. Its sparse Dúnadan aristocracy lost control of the kingdom in T.A. 1349; in the following year Rhudaur went to war with Cardolan and Arthedain. Rhudaur was subject to the Witch-king of Angmar for the last sixty years of its existence as a distinct state, until T.A. 1409. Thereafter Kings of Rhudaur were Angmarean puppets, ruling only the area around the capital at Cameth Brin. Rhudaur in TA 1650 *Political Organization: Tribal Confederation. *Rulers: King Broggha. *Administrative Organization: King by self-proclamation and use of force, Broggha holds the thirteen Hillman tribes together through sheer personal charisma. He appoints family members to most positions of responsibility,distrustful of any others. Tribal leaders retained their legal rights when they swore fealty to Broggha, but they surrendered any claim to land ownership to him. *Population: 217.800 Rhudaurians. *Military: 4,500 Warriors and Eastern Mercenaries, usually grouped according to tribe. *Products: Hides, copper, mercenaries. *Symbol: None. The Kingdom of Rhudaur did not last under Dúnadan rule for long after the sundering of Arnor in T.A. 861. The region had always been remote and far from the influence of Annúminas. Few Dúnedain lived in Rhudaur. ruling their subjects from within their strongholds and ever-fearful of revolt. Under the influence of the Witch-king of Angmar, the indigenous Hillmen finally succeeded in overthrowing their Dunadan masters in the winter of T.A. 1350. A series of Hillman chieftains subsequently set themselves up as Kings, though none could stabilize relations between the highly competitive tribal factions for long enough to establish a dynasty. Even with the aid of Angmar, the Hillman Kings were forced to rely upon brute force to enact their will. The best known King , Broggha. ruled his own Hillman people and a large population of Dunnish refugees forced North by the Plague. Broggha held the promise of stability for his realm for the first time in centuries. Unfortunately, he had to call upon a good deal of assistance from the Witch-king to establish his control. Broggha was no dear friend of Angmar and held the interests of his people first in his heart. He would have be satisfied to establish relations with the men of Cardolan and Arthedain if that relationship could have proven profitable to his people. Faced with the internal problem of disunity, Broggha seeked only peace to give his realm a chance to develop to the level of its Dúnadan neighbors. Sadly, the military threat of Angmar's Orcs and the guile of Angmarean agents in his midst made Broggha more often than not a puppet of the Witch-king. The agents of Angmar in his court played off the Hillmen's ancient strife with the Dúnedain to keep the enmity between Rhudaur and its former siblings burning. The Hillmen were closely related to the Dunmen of the South, but they held enough differences with their Dunnish brethren to warrant a separate classification. They spoke their own language, and had developed their own unique lifestyle while adapting to the rigors of the rough and unfriendly lands of Rhudaur.They organized themselves mainly along kinship lines. Each clan was ruled by a chief, with the King acting as a high chief over all the tribes, the symbolic patriarch of his country. Hunters among the Hillmen were honored, with the most prized prey being the mighty horned Losrandir. Most of the Hillmen lived in semi-permanent camps north of the Trollshaws, ready to follow the migrating herds that formed the basis for their lifestyle. Only a few lived in towns or in the remains of Dúnadan strongholds. Ihe Dunmen who made up an increasingly large portion of the population were more inclined to take up an urban lifestyle. They lived along and south of the Great East Road, exacting heavy tolls for their new Hillman king and themselves. Their tolls made little difference to the common wanderer, however, for the road through Rhudaur was pitted and eroded in many places, and bandits continued to plague travellers. Despite the untamed frontier nature of Rhudaur, there were efforts being made to bring the land up to the standards of its neighbors. Though Broggha faced a seemingly insurmountable task, he had managed to open a few regular trade routes through his land. The most profitable and least desirable of these was the road which lead to Angmar. The Witch-king sent regular caravans laden with finished metal weapons in exchange for the hides, timber, and copper Rhudaur had to offer. On a smaller scale, a few bold merchants from Tharbad had made mercantile contracts to King Broggha. The result of this trade had been little more than a few Southern luxury items in Broggha's court, but the King saw it as a promising start to gain respect for his realm. Later Years In T.A. 1975, with the destruction of the Angmarean army, the Trolls surviving in Rhudaur ravaged the last of the settled countryside. A winter of abject horror followed, and only strenuous efforts by refugees from the war to the west kept the remaining Rhudaurean fortresses in mannish hands. With the succeeding spring came the terrible "Woman's March" of refugees from Angmar—the Trolls and wild Orcs returned with a vengeance to slay and carry off the virtually defenseless families of lost Angmarean soldiers. In the midst of the carnage, the chiefs leading the Trolls and Orcs suffered a wave of violent and mysterious deaths. The Bana-Flahes, "White Fiends," from Rivendell made spot-appearances around the refugee camps. The mercenary ruffians who held Cameth Brin also tried to enslave the refugees; they, too, died for their pains. Into this chaos rode the Gondorian Canotar of Tharbad, with a handful of soldiers, scattering the ruffians and chasing the remaining Trolls into the hills. The refugees escaped to the south and east; by the time Gondorian engineers arrived from Bree-land, Cameth Brin had fallen to the Canotar; the work of destroying its fortifications begans. Without Cameth Brin and the other fortresses, Rhudaur could not be defended against the Trolls. Under Grulag, the last of the Witch-king's Ologs, a Troll Empire was founded in the late 1990's. Thanks to the organizational skill of a mad Arthadan renegade named Cebermoth Night-shadow, the Troll Realm lasted for almost a century. It further depopulated the country as far south as Fennas Drunin. After Cebermoth's death, Grulag grew careless, and Elladan of Imladris caught and slew him in his bed. This set a pattern that held for the next thousand and more years. Attempts to organize the evil creatures of northeastern Eriador occured periodically, but the ambitious would-be tyrant—whether Troll, Man, Orc, or Wraith—always made the same elementary mistake of letting the Rangers and Elves get wind of his location. The error eventually led to his death and the demise of his empire. Regions Amrothar the Angle Anghiril Arador's End Barnâtha Blind-Ox Vale Blogath´s Valley Blooming Fens Broadcleave Brochenridge Bruinen Bruinen Gorges Burial Bog Calamir Caranduin Vale Carest Ceredigion Coldfells Dimbar Dor-en-Dunhirion Drauglad Drebiwyd Dún Glandagol Eastwood Eldanar Elven Fells Enedil Ephanial Fields Eryn Singor Ettendales Ettenglade Ettenmoors Everlasting Plain Famera-Grish Fell-land Fereic Forest of Curses Giant Valley Gladdalf Glamgil Vale Glin a-Creag Gloomy Dell Granite Sea Great Moors Grimwood Forest Harnaladh High Fells Hidden Valley Highmoor Hithlad Hoardales Hoarwell Hoarwell Marches Imlad Mitheithel Last-wood Llyr Lone lands Long Fell Low Lake Maglilas Melosse Mitheithel Mithlad Morva Tarth Nan Tornaeth Nen-i-Sul Northern marches North Trollshaws Ornuil Valley Pinefells Plains of Gramsfoot Pwyll Rangaza Rhaglaw Rhudainor Rist Anghiril Riven Valleys Rómentir Safin Rhaglaw Scandric-grate Sîrmorva Sirruth Skull Wood Steps of Gram Taur Ornolf Southern Marches Sruth Boghain Stepping Fells Stone-Piles South Trollshaws Tâl Bruinen Tegwared Teregnen Tol Ascarnen Torenhad Trollshaws Trollwood Tum Dincelon Upper Gwathló Basin Ureithel Witbeamwyd Wolfdale Wolf Wood Wovenvales Yfelwyd Roads Dunen-Path Earthenway Great East Road Len Rómen Men Egladil Men Ered Men Galedhol Men Sirmorva Old Road Road to Rivendell Settlements and Points of Interest 1650: Ascarnil's Place Athilin Barad Calen Barluin Bastuca Benhuis Bennas Rhovanin Blind Ox Hold Brin Coch Brochenridge Broig Bryamor Caldeburg Cameth Brin Camp of the Siol Nunaw and Macha Mur Caradruin Village Carandor Caras Teregnen Cirith Fanui Coron Iaur Coronminas Crossriver Daenos Dinuis Dispar Dol Aglardin Dol Carak Dol Cultirith Dol Duniath Dol Elerilde Dol Gelin Dol Gil Dol Hithaer Dol Mithlad Dreary Hills Drebiwyd Duildin Hill Dunno Earthenway Elnost Erethrin Tirin Fell Stair Fennas Drúnin Ford of Bruinen Fottred´s Farm Fuintirith Fulcwian's House Gamanas Garbin Garkash Garzûgûl Gersebroc Girail Glin a-Creag Glin aRhua Gloranon Grumbull Gurzgavarr Harnalda Helegmel Herubar Gûlar High Fells of Rhudaur Hill of Fangs Hill of Woe Hoarwell Ferry Hogben Iach-Bann Iant Methed Iffgûld's Keep Inn at the Last Bridge Jurda Kala Uruk-Lûgât Karmaz Devuk Kelthad Longfell Low lake cavern low road Maccs-Rhua Maes Fao Mag Tuira Malin's Home Malm Bairg's Tower Men Sirmorva Mikil Razn Minas Brethil Minas Melosse Minas Suleraig Minvorn Erain Morva Tarth Mount Gram Mûthag Skug Neddig Nerva Tarth Nordinbar Nothva Rhaglaw Númenorean Barrows Old Copper Mine Old Trollshaw Quarry Ost-en-Dunhirion Pass of Dol Hithaer Pedol Bron Pen-Drebi Pen-Hag Pen-Hum Penmorva Pinefells Campsite Reedhaven Rilineldor Ruined Farmhouse Rumsey Rynd Morva Tarth Sable Tower Scandric Edge Seaton Ser oneldeon Tarma Shelton Sirtathar Site of the Petty-Dwarves Smallforge Soldon's Cross Stone-Piles Taglos Gwathren Tairn Coech's Cave Talugdaeri Tandauer Tanoth Brin Tanoth Methed Tateshalla Teregost Three goats Inn Thuin Boid Tir-barad Tereg Tîregad Tirthon Tower of Crisgalen Trollbridge Caverns Trollwater Ford Twisted Hill Vûtar Fshat Winterdown Wintersebb Zagoth's Tower 2041-3018: Broken Keep Cairn of the Crag-King Castle Hill Refuge of the Dúnedain Troll-Hole 3019: Amon Nendir Amon Varadh Angmar's Grave Arador's End Outpost Bar-e-Therchir Barachen's Camp Barad Glamgil Barad Remmellad Cirith Ulunn Coldfells Orc Camp Coldfells Outpost Crumbled Cellar Dâr-gazag Delossad Delving of Frór (Ettendeep) Draugroth Echad Candelleth Echad Gauradan Forgotten Monument Garbert´s cottage Gates of Imladris Glamgil Falls Glân Vraig Gramsfoot Grimwood Lumber Camp Grothum Hithlad Outpost Hoarhallow Hoarwell Waterfall Hrimbarg Huggins Troll-Cave Imladris Isendeep Mine Isendeep Outpost Laenan Lavanim Lost Temple Lugazag Minas Agor Minas Ciliant Mustering Horn Nidor's Rock Nurath Ost Brandras Ost Chall Ost-din-Forod Ost Dúrgonn Ost Ringdyr Plains of Gramsfoot Outpost Rivendell River Outpost Snowreap South Tol Ascarnen Bridge Steps of Gram Elf Camp Stone-trolls' Glade Stonemere Tanoth Brin Taurdal Thingroth Thondol Thorenhad Tírith Rhaw Tol Ascarnen Ruins Torech Ullug Torogrod Trapdoor Lair Troll-Camp Troll-height Tyrrilth Vault of Celebrían's Legacy Warrens Watch of Bruinen Weaver's Nest West Tol Ascarnen Bridge Peoples Rhudaurians *Arvandor *Dúnedain **Haeranedain **Rangers of the North *Daen **Dunmen **Hillmen *Northrons **Men of the misty mountains **Vulseggi Dwarves: *Dwarves of Gabilazan *Dwarves of Smallforge *Ibunites Elves: *Elves of Imladris Halflings: *Stoors of Reedhaven and Hoardale Giants: Stone Giants Trolls: *Hill-Trolls *Stone-Trolls *Wood-Trolls Orcs: *Goblins of Goblin-Town *Gramsfoot-Goblins *Krahjarn *Laenan-Orcs *Ongbúrz *Snowreap-Orcs Characters Ainur: Feredrûn Kalamire Morrigan Dwarves Daldin Duildin Ibûn Malin Miffli Elves Aitharan Aiwe Andriel Aranto Arwen Evenstar Ascarnil of Rivendell Bellindiel Lomeloth Celandur Celebrian Celebring Coibor Dan Deneldír Dorban Earwing Elladan Elrond Half-elven Other: Factions *Airund Shegan *Angmarrim *Coldfells Army *Culririth *Dunnish Warbands *Elves if Rivendell *Goblins of Mount Gram *Fuintiri *Giants of the Ettendales *Hillmen *Hunters of the North (Forferyth) *Rangers of the North *Trolls of the Trollshaws *Vulseggi Flora Aloe Ancalthur Arlan's slipper Armanúmas Arunya Athelas Attanar Barnaie Beeches Birch Black Oak Black Vines Blue Pine Camadarch Darsurion Delrian Elbin's Basket Elendil's Basket Flur Rort Elm Faghiu Heblas Hiam Moss Latha Lawrim Maiana Margath Menelar Miretar's crown Mossy Grass Nelthandon Pines Rumareth Ruthin Sha Shimmer Sprig Silaren Sinblas Tall Pines Ul-Naza White berried Yew Witch Hasel Tall Yews Fauna Aurochs barn owl barrow owl Bats Beaver Bighorn Sheep Black Bears (Barg-Moigh) Blackbird Black Chicken Blue-headed Ducks Blue Pigeons Boars Brown Bears (Barg Dign) brown owl Brown Wolves (Degmurg) Cave Bears Chatmoig Coneys Crows Cunara Dappled Deer Deer Dunman's Dog Eriadorian Pony Fell Turtles Fell Wolves Ferrets Field Mice Flying Foxes Frunts Gaich Ghost-Wolves (Deg-lic) Goats Golden Eagles Gophers Goral Gorcrows Great Eagles Great Elk (Caru) Great Owls Grey Wolves Ground Squirrels Harbdo Hawks of the Hithaeglir Hedgehog Highland Lynx Ice Goose Lark Longhorned Cattle Loons Losrandir (Feithan) Mice Misty Mountain Deer Moose Mountain Goats North Bears Opossum Otters Pigs Porcupines Rabbits raccoons Rats Red Fox red-headed ducks Red Chicken River fishers River Mink Rock Viper screech owl serganka Shaking Asp Sheep Hound Skunks Snow Hares Snow Leopards Songbirds split-tailed duck Tree Bats Vampire Bats Wargs War-Wolves (Degmoig) Weasles White Chicken White Foxes White Hart (Nimfiara) Wild Boar Wild Cats Wild Cattle Wild Goats Wild Sheep Wolfhound Wolverines Woodchuck Other: Cave Trolls Forest Trolls Ghosts Great Giants Hill Trolls Lesser Giants Mewlips Small Dragons Stone Trolls Wights Category:locations Category:Eriador Category:Arnor Category:Kingdoms Category:Human Kingdoms